brokenswordfandomcom-20200213-history
Moue
Sergeant Moue is a Parisian police officer who is encountered by George Stobbart during his vacation in Paris, France. Personality On first impressions it is clear that Sergeant Moue is a man who will jump to conclusions if he thinks something is suspicious, as shown when he pulls a gun out on George. Although his reasoning for aggressively pacifying George may make sense, there are often other more subtle actions he should take to achieve the same results without overreacting and looking incompetent. It becomes abundantly clear with extended interaction with Moue that he is literally that incompetent and is possibly unaware of other people’s opinion of him, as shown when conversing with the police officer at the station and his confirmation that not even his children like talking to him. This attitude is brought into his work when searching a crime scene and his behaviour comes across as being aloof rather than being focused and realistic. Moue occasionally shows a slightly arrogant side during dialogue in which he will often talk with great conviction about a topic but have little knowledge of the actual subject, as shown when he confidently identifies a sewer key as something an obstetrician would use and his surprise when he is wrong. Despite these flaws, Sergeant Moue still has respect for his superior officers and his peers and will often go to great lengths to placate their ego if it means a case can be solved, as shown when asking Inspector Rosso about his psychic detection. Although not shown in dialogue Moue does have a tendency to act cowardly in the face of danger, when the Neo-Templar threat became known, he almost instantaneously went underground and did not resurface until just before the events of The Smoking Mirror adventure. Broken Sword: The Shadow of the Templars Sergeant Moue is first encountered after George Stobbart leaves the vicinity of the bombed-out Café de la Chandelle Verte (The Green Candle) and attempts to leave the area. Without hesitation Moue pulls out his pistol and aims it as he believes George to be the criminal that has committed the act. This results in a tense exchange between the two before Inspector Augustin Rosso intervenes and orders Moue to put the weapon away. Following orders, he holsters the gun and accompanies George and Rosso to the scene of the crime. After entering the café, Moue checks on the condition of the dead man in the corner of the room, who is still as yet unknown to George, and accuses him of holding his breath to avoid questioning. Surprised at this behaviour, Rosso questions if it had occurred to Moue that the man may actually be dead to which Moue replies that he would rather look on the bright side of situations like this. After recalling a case were a suspect escaped capture after feigning death, Moue confirms that the man is “quite dead” and is then asked by Rosso to interview the injured café waitress. Moue is not heard from again for the majority of George’s questioning but soon reports the waitress’s story back to Rosso which will support or negate George’s account of events leading up to the explosion. After George is released without charge both Rosso and Moue give George ‘helpful’ advice on how to stay safe and avoid bomb blasts in the future and Moue escorts George from the building. Moue then stands guard in the doorway to prevent anyone else getting in and tampering with evidence for the remainder of George’s time in the vicinity. Later on, when the café has been boarded up, Moue is found in the Parisian police station on the reception area and will answer any questions that George has. He will also summon Inspector Rosso on request, however, later on in the adventure not much is seen of Moue or Rosso as George spends most of his time abroad and so Moue’s fate at the end of the game was initially unknown. Quotes "Freeze! Hold it right there!" "Can't make up your mind, huh?" "However, in this case the man is quite dead." "And don't cross the road until the little man shows green" "He is 'giving her the once over' as you Americans says." "Ah, no, m'sieur. You are confusing the the science of parapsychology and witchcraft." "We don't do sacrifices" "It will take more than a plastic proboscis to convince Inspecteur Rosso!" Trivia Sergeant Moue's incompetence has caused many people to question his integrity as an officer and so barely anyone on the force or anyone who seeks help from the police will approach him for assistance. Even his own children will not talk to him. Sergeant Moue is mentioned in Broken Sword: The Smoking Mirror by Nico when George questions her about the police's involvement with the Neo-Templar Occult from last year. She mentions how Moue fakes his own death when he realises how powerful the Sect has become and goes underground to avoid death, he then reappears after he hears about the explosion and resumes his post. Category:Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Broken Sword: The Shadow Of The Templars Category:Paris, France